


Left Base

by Melonhaven



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, OFF (fangame), Project LEFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonhaven/pseuds/Melonhaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The engine moans and the steam clings to the fabric of your shirt, warranting a swipe against your beaded forehead and a tug at the collar. Yes, this was another day that blue birds did fly.<br/>But the mere music grating in your ears foreshadowed this world's timely downfall. It was all an illusion created by siren wails and costly medication. In fact, just beyond the mind's eye were the greedy flames of Hell, scrapping at whatever oblivious figment that strayed too far.</p>
<p>Yes,</p>
<p>it was time to leave home plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Base

**Author's Note:**

> This will lead into development of a game currently titled "Project LEFT". Currently seeking members of assistance!

He stood above the edge of the world with hair astray and fingers waltzing slowly down the metallic glaze of the bat. Wind whistled against him with tag along sounds of nothing.

He chuckled. It had always seemed that he wasn't welcome in these parts.

He gazed somewhat too long before the stepping down. There were places he needed to be and wares to sell; he couldn't be bothered to stand at the edge all day. Though with the shade of the succulently calming sky giving way to a translucent vision of a dream in the distance, he knew this was no longer a point he could return to. The cogs were beginning to rust.

It was always during the twilight of the day that things began to slow down. The sky dyed with an orange more potent as time progressed. If he tilted his head just right, it seemed like the ocean of orange devouring a baby blue became a molten mix of blood and bubbling flesh.

With a blink the sunset moderately tempered and ominous flares wisked away like dust. They told you if you stared at the sun your eyes would rot. But he knew better.

Face clad with a mask of a long forgotten king, he took a few steps of small measure towards the safe haven that was woven by fragile fingers.

He jumped.


End file.
